Twilight Phoenix
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: In the year X790, a new guild was born. This guild is known as Twilight Phoenix. A guild that has spent the last seven years recruiting strong and powerful wizards just in time for the X791 Grand Magic Games to begin. [ SYOC IS CLOSED ]
1. OC FORM

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to my third OC story!**

**If you're seeing this again. I'm just updating my OC's spells and all of that. Because there are some things that I've added. **

**If you're new to this, then just ignore what I have added in the next chapter for my OC's personalities, as they are already here. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**OC FORM:**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Magic (please add the spells):**

**Abilities (optional):**

**Guild (Twilight Phoenix or Horned Serpent):**

**Guild mark color/location:**

**Rank (S-Class or Regular):**

**Back story: **

**Exceed (For Dragon Slayers only! Do not include this if your OC isn't a Dragon Slayer!):**

**APPEARANCE:**

**Hair color/length:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin color:**

**Height:**

**CLOTHING:**

**Everyday:**

**Swimwear:**

**Formal:**

**Winter:**

**Accessories (optional):**

**OTHER:**

**Favorite color:**

**Favorite season:**

**Favorite food: **

**Sexual Orientation (Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Heterosexual, etc):**

**Love interest:**

**Personality:**

**EXCEED INFO (FOR DRAGON SLAYERS ONLY!):**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Apperance:**

**Magic:**

**Personality:**

* * *

**RULES:**

**1.** If you've read my other OC guild stories, I'm pretty sure you know this rule by now. I will only accept three Dragon Slayers (not including the one I'm making), Two God Slayers, and a Devil Slayer.

**2.** You're allowed to have your character be related to a Fairy Tail member or have their love interest be from Fairy Tail.

**3.** Please do not make your OC "unbeatable". It is very annoying when I see OC's like that. If you make your OC unbeatable, I will not accept it.

* * *

**Here's the OC's that I've come up with. I haven't made a female guild master since my first OC guild story (which is now deleted because it was trash) So the guild master is a female. **

**TWILIGHT PHOENIX**

**Master:** Harumi Akiara - Earth Magic - Female.

**S-Class Wizards**

**1\. **Akame Ketsu - Blood Dragon Slayer - Male.

Exceed: Chii - Aera Magic/ Transformation Magic - Female.

* * *

**OC FORM EXAMPLE:**

**Name:** Akame Ketsu.

**Nickname:** The Blood Dragon King (mage alias)

**Age:** 21.

**Gender:** Male.

**Magic:** Blood Dragon Slayer.

**Guild:** Twilight Phoenix.

**Guild mark color/location:** Red and on his right shoulder.

**Rank:** S-Class.

**Back story:** Akame grew up in a very poor village with his parents and his little sister. That is until Deliora attacked his home village, killing his parents and everyone else in the village. Akame and his sister were able to escape alive until they somehow got separated. He constantly wandered, looking for his sister until he was found by the Blood Dragon, Ketsu, who took him in and taught him Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. Akame treated Ketsu like he was his father. When Ketsu disappeared on July 7th, X777, Akame constantly looked for him and asked himself why everyone he cared about kept leaving him. He met his Exceed Chii when he saved her from freezing to death on a snowy mountain. He lived with Chii in a cave on the mountain until Harumi found him while coming back from a guild master's meeting and asked for his name. He told her that his name was Akame Ketsu (his last name coming from the name of his dragon). Harumi offered him to join her guild: Twilight Phoenix in which he accepted the offer.

**APPEARANCE:**

**Hair color/length:** Black and spiky.

**Eye color:** Red.

**Skin color:** Pale (when he doesn't drink blood), Tanned (when he drinks blood).

**Height:** 5'10.

**CLOTHING:**

**Everyday:** Wears a black shirt with open slits near his shoulders, black pants, and black combat boots.

**Swimwear:** Red shorts.

**Formal:** A dark red dress shirt with black dress pants, black suspenders, and a black bowtie.

**Winter:** Same as everyday, but add a black cloak with dark red trims.

**Accessories (optional):** Wears black gloves on his hands and has two black cross earrings dangling from his ears.

**MAGIC:**

**Name of Magic:** Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (Third Generation).

**Type of Magic (Lost Magic, Maker, Caster, etc):** Lost Magic.

**What it does:** Let's the user manipulate their opponent's blood from inside of their body.

**SPELLS:**

**1\. Blood Dragon's Roar:** Red mist comes out of the user's mouth in a blast.

**2\. Blood Dragon's Capillary Net:** The user's skin rips apart and sends out blood constructs with intention of trapping their opponent in a net of blood.

**3\. Blood Dragon's Claw:** Allows the user to swipe at the opponent with blood covering their fingertips.

**4\. Blood Dragon's Wing Attack:** Streams of red mist attack the opponent.

**5\. Blood Dragon's Gale Force:** Allows the user to blast a huge amount of red mist at their opponent.

**6\. Blood Dragon's Grip Strike:** The user grabs their opponent and throws them.

**7\. Blood Dragon's Raging Fist:** Akame's right fist gets covered in red mist as he punches his opponent.

**8\. Blood Dragon's Clotting:** Allows the user to attack their opponent from the inside of their body.

**9\. Blood Dragon's Recovery:** Works like a healing spell. The user puts their hands on someone and can turn their vitals and organs back to normal.

**10\. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blood Clot:** Similar to his 'Blood Dragon's Clotting' spell. Though, this spell causes more damage to the opponent and can easily kill them if the user wants to kill them.

**11\. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blood Transfusion:** Allows the user to transfer their blood into someone. Though, the cost is the user dying. Akame's most powerful spell. Only uses it if it's an emergency.

**ABILITIES (OPTIONAL):**

**1\. Master Hand-To-Hand Combat:** Akame is very skilled in combat. Can handle himself well in a hand-to-hand fight.

**2\. Advanced Hearing:** Being a Dragon Slayer, Akame can hear things from far away.

**3\. Advanced Smell:** (Same thing as Advanced Hearing, just with smell)

**4\. Blood Drive:** This enhances Akame's magic abilities, including his Dragon Slayer Magic and his speed.

**5\. Dragon Force:** Being a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Akame can activate Dragon Force at will. When he uses Dragon Force, his hair becomes spiker and his face and arms get covered in red markings.

**Weapons (optional):** None.

**Strengths:** He's more powerful when he drinks blood.

**Weaknesses:** He hates it when the people he cares for and loves get threatened or injured.

**Magic Circle:** Dark red with a dragon head in the middle.

**OTHER:**

**Favorite color:** Red and black.

**Favorite season:** Autumn.

**Favorite food:** Sweets.

**Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual.

**Love Interest:** TBA.

**Personality:** Akame tends to be sarcastic and cocky when it comes to fighting. Though, he is caring to his guild mates who are younger than him and treats them like his family. He has anger issues so due to this, he tends to destroy buildings when he goes out on jobs, making Harumi mad at him for always making her write apology letters to the Magic Council. The only person who can calm down his anger is his love interest and his Exceed Chii. He is also very oblivious to people who have a romantic interest in him.

**EXCEED INFO (FOR DRAGON SLAYERS):**

**Name:** Chii.

**Gender:** Female.

**Guild mark color/location:** White and on her back.

**Appearance:** Tan-colored fur with black eyes. Wears a green dress and a green bow around her right ear and tail.

**Magic:** Aera Magic/ Transformation Magic.

**Personality:** Chii has an 'I don't care' attitude (like Carla's). She hates it when other Exceeds flirt with her. As she believes she doesn't need a male Exceed to complete her life. However, she's very sweet and gets along with other Exceeds very well. She's always there to stop Akame when he gets angry and is protective of him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**My OC is all updated. So you won't be confused throughout the book. **

**Enjoy! **

**~Kyle**


	2. CHARACTER LIST

**A/N: Hello, readers! I completely forgot to add Akame and Chii's personalities, so here you go. **

**Akame's personality: Akame tends to be sarcastic and cocky when it comes to fighting. Though he is caring to his guild mates who are younger than him and treats them like his family. He has anger issues so due to this, he tends to destroy buildings when he goes out on jobs, making Master Harumi mad at him for always making her write apology letters to the Magic Council. The only person who can calm down his anger is Rogue (when they meet) and his Exceed Chii. **

**Chii's Personality: Chii has an 'I don't care' attitude (almost like Carla). She hates it when other Exceeds flirt with her. As she believes that she doesn't need a male Exceed to complete her life. But overall, she is very sweet and gets along with other Exceeds very well. She's always there to stop Akame when he gets angry. **

**Here is the character list!**

* * *

**CHARACTER LIST**

**TWILIGHT PHOENIX**

**Master:** Harumi Akiara - Earth Magic - Female - submitted by me.

**S-Class Wizards**

**1.** Akame Ketsu - Blood Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by me.

Exceed: Chii - Aera Magic/ Transformation Magic - Female - submitted by me.

**2.** Zack Orion (Dragneel) - Azure Dragon Slayer, Spatial Magic, Illusion Magic, Ash Magic - Male - submitted by Lewamus Prime 2020.

Exceed: Jim Liger - Transformation Magic, Requip (weapons only), Teleport Magic - Male - submitted by Lewamus Prime 2020.

**3.** Ezekiel Scarlet - Requip: Greek Gods - Male - submitted by me.

**4.** Atlas Wardnorth - Earth God Slayer - Male - submitted by JD-Black.

**Regular**

**1.** Julian Nightingale - Frost Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by Shiroikage.

Exceed: Alyosha - Aera Magic/ Transformation Magic - Male - submitted by Shiroikage.

**2.** Ajar Konjack - Aura Magic - Male - submitted by MaMcMu.

**3.** Loji Karasu - Power Pulse Magic - Male - submitted by NitroTheKidd88.

**4.** Dusk Fortundras - Star Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by TheEnd17.

Exceed: Bruno - Aera Magic - Male - submitted by TheEnd17.

**5.** Atugia Visconti - No Border Magic - Female - submitted by Raygha Raikouga.

**6.** Nero Lamenton - Wraith Magic - Male - submitted by JD-Black.

**HORNED SERPENT**

**Master:** Yua Ichika - Fire Make Magic - Female - submitted by me.

**S-Class Wizards**

**1.** Daisuke Goro - Nature Make Magic - Male - submitted by me.

**2.** Dawn Fortundras - Take Over Magic (Angel Soul) - Female - submitted by TheEnd17.

**3.** Quartz Tourmaline Larimar - Crystal Dragon Slayer - Male - submitted by pine swiftwings.

Exceed: Peridot - Aera Magic - Male - submitted by pine swiftwings.

**Regular**

**1.** Riku Hinata - Seduction Magic - Male - submitted by me.

**2.** Hana Nanami - Celestial Wizard - Female - submitted by me.

**3.** Fonias Athropos - Primate Authority (The Human Slayer) Magic - Male - submitted by Raygha Raikouga.

* * *

**A/N: There's the character list!**

**SYOC is now closed! But if you still want to submit an OC for Horned Serpent, you may. I'm only closing the OC submissions for Twilight Phoenix (unless you've talked to me otherwise)**

**Onto the first chapter!**

**~Kyle**


	3. A New Guild Is Born

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: A NEW GUILD IS BORN**

A twenty-one year old male with spiky black hair and red eyes was running through a town called Roseview. He wore a black shirt with open slits near his shoulders, black pants, and black combat boots. He also wore black gloves on his hands and two black cross earrings on his ears. A black Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his right shoulder. A tan-colored fur female Exceed with black eyes was flying behind him. She wore a green dress and a green bow around her right ear and tail. A white Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on her back.

"Hurry up, Chii!" The spiky black haired male shouted.

"Don't run too fast, Akame!" The Exceed, Chii, scolded her partner.

Akame and Chii stood in front of a dark purple guild building with the name 'TWILIGHT PHOENIX' located on the top with the emblem of a flying phoenix above it. Akame kicked open the doors.

"We're back!" Akame screamed.

"So I heard you went all out on your last job, Akame. Destroyed half of the-" A guild member started to say but he was interrupted by a fist covered in red mist.

"You lied about that Blood Dragon King I'm gonna kick your ass!" Akame shouted.

"It's not my fault! It was just a rumor that I heard while out on a mission!" The guild member said.

"What'd you say?!" Akame yelled as he and the poor guild member started fighting.

"Akame's back?" A seventeen year old male with short, wavy, light purple hair and orange eyes asked. He wore a purple tank top tucked into loose fitting, light blue pants, white boots, and yellow armbands on both of his arms. A white Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his right shoulder.

"Dusk, don't start causing trouble with Akame... again." A navy blue male Exceed with purple eyes said as he sighed. He wore a yellow shirt with no pants or shoes. A purple Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his back.

"I'm not causing trouble, Bruno!" Dusk denied his partners words. He kicked a few guild members aside. "Hey, blood sucker! Let's finish our fight from the other day!"

"Can't you see I'm busy here?!" Akame shouted back, still wrestling with the guild member.

"Fight me!" Dusk said, throwing a punch at Akame.

"You really know how to piss me off, you star breathing bastard!" Akame screamed as the two Dragon Slayers began fighting.

Chii flew down next to Bruno. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Bruno asked.

"Just be glad Ezekiel and Zack are out on a mission together." Chii replied as she sighed, watching the whole guild begin fighting.

"Aly, they're fighting again..." A sixteen year old male with shoulder length feathered white with a blue tip and hazel green eyes. He wore a dark grey v-neck shirt, a green and black flannel neck bandana, a black and blue innerside hood vest, black jeans with a few rips on the right leg, and a pair of dark brown boots. He also wore two silver bangles with black vine engravings on his right wrist and a silver necklace with a silver dragon head with glowing green eyes pendant around his neck. A silvery blue with dark blue lining Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his right arm.

"Julian, they're always fighting..." A purple colored male Exceed with blue eyes replied. He wore a red vest, a silver bangle with black vines engraved in it on his right paw, and silver piercings on his left ear. A teal green Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his back between his wings.

"Listen up, you brats!" A woman around twenty-five years old with long dark brown hair and green eyes shouted from the second floor. She wore a light green cloak with a black crop top underneath, black jeans, and black ankle boots. A light green Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on the right side of her waist. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"It's Master Harumi..." Julian muttered.

Master Harumi held up a stack of papers. "These are all the complaints that I've gotten from the Magic Council! Even though we're a new guild, we shouldn't be acting like one! Don't you brats have nothing better to do than to make the Council mad at me?" She scolded.

Everyone was silent, feeling bad for their master. "However..." Harumi used her magic to turn the complaint papers to dust. "Screw the Council!" She shouted. The guild members looked up, shocked that their master had said that.

"Don't let those fools on the Council scare you. Follow whatever you believe in. That's how Twilight Phoenix wizards get things done!" Harumi yelled as everyone cheered in agreement.

Walking through Roseview, the townspeople quickly moved out of the way as soon as they heard familiar boots on the ground. One of the males had feathered scarlet red hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark red cloak with black attire underneath and black combat boots. A blue Twilight Phoenix guild mark was on located on his right arm. He also seemed to be carrying a horn.

An eighteen year old male with black hair beneath his shoulders and blueish green eyes was walking next to him. He wore a black hooded long coat jacket with red flames with a robotic on the back of his jacket. He also wore a pair of black gloves with a blue shell on the back of the hands, a red T-shirt with a wide collar with a white tank top inside, baggy pants, and silver and blue steel toed black boots. His Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his chest. Next to the black haired male, there was a male tiger Exceed with a mane and wore a brown vest.

The three of them opened the doors of the guild as the scarlet haired male loudly dropped the horn onto the ground, making everyone turn to look at them.

"Ezekiel, Zack, Jim! You're back!" Julian exclaimed.

"Akame, I heard you destroyed almost an entire town. Again..." Ezekiel said.

"Leave it up to Akame to cause trouble for the Master." Dusk sighed.

"You're asking for it, star breath!" Akame shouted.

"Bring it on, blood sucking freak!" Dusk insulted. The two of them began fighting once more.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ezekiel shouted, making them stop fighting immediately. Julian just sighed.

"I swear you two fight like a married couple." A nineteen year old male with shoulder length jet black hair with a single red streak and gold eyes commented. He wore a sleeveless black jumpsuit with baggy navy pants. With it, he wore a red belt, navy blue fingerless gloves that strapped down to almost his elbows, and gray boots. A tattered, crimson red scarf was placed over his neck. A red Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his right shoulder.

"Good one, Loji." Julian said while laughing.

"We're not a couple!" Akame and Dusk both shouted in unison, both blushing madly.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go out on a job? You, me, and Dusk. And our Exceeds of course." Julian suggested.

"I don't see why not." Akame said.

"I do need money." Dusk added.

"Perfect! I got a job just for us." Julian informed, showing the flier.

* * *

_On the train..._

"That's disgusting..." Dusk commented as he sat across from Akame, trying not to throw up. Bruno was sitting right next to him while Julian was next to Akame and Aly was on the other side of Julian. Chii was sitting on Akame's lap while he was drinking from a blood bag with his canine teeth sticking out.

"How rude..." Akame scoffed. Dusk's heart thumped when he heard his voice. It was calm and deep. Not the normal raspy and raw voice that Akame normally had. His skin was also no longer pale but tanned.

Julian cleared his throat, getting their attention. "Anyway, about this job. We have to hunt down these wanted criminals who have been causing trouble in a town called Night shade. And we're supposed to attack them and then hand them to the police."

"Sounds easy enough." Akame said.

"I agree." Dusk agreed.

They finally got off the train, and met with their client. They arrived at the hideout where the criminals were hiding. "No one can stop us now!" One of the criminals exclaimed.

"We are quick and fast!" Another criminal stated.

"Blood Dragon's Clotting!" Akame shouted as one of the criminals started kneeling down in pain.

"Star Dragon's Wing Attack!" Dusk rushed forward to one of the criminals, producing a large stream of starlight from each of his arms and hitting them as the criminal went flying.

"Frost Dragon's Roar!" Julian shouted as a mixture of blue ice and white snowdusts come from his mouth.

In a matter of minutes, the criminals were taken down. "Good job, you guys!" Bruno praised. They gave the criminals to the police and collected the reward. As they walked, Akame thought of something.

"We should form a team." Akame suggested.

"A team?" Julian questioned.

"Yeah. We'll be called the Dragon Legion. Since the three of us are Dragon Slayers." Akame replied.

"Well, what about Zack? He's a Dragon Slayer as well." Dusk reminded him.

"He usually goes on missions with Ezekiel. You know those two are like, best friends. Which surprises me since those two never got along in the beginning." Akame replied.

"There you have it! The three of us are the strongest team in Twilight Phoenix!" Julian exclaimed.

"Now, let's go home." Akame said.

"D-Do we have to get on that torture of a train?" Dusk complained as he followed his guildmates to the train station.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chapter!**

**So, I'm kinda playing around with the love interests and relationships a bit. If you don't like the way I'm trying to figure things out, please let me know and I'll change it. **

**If your OC wasn't introduced, it will be in the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	4. Horned Serpent Strikes (Horned Serpent)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter. **

**School has been canceled March 16th-31st for me. Guess who'll be publishing a lot instead of doing school work? Me. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: HORNED SERPENT STRIKES**

_Elsewhere, on a hill..._

A seventeen year old woman with long, wavy, light purple hair and golden eyes was looking out at the town Roseview. She wore a pink tube top, a white skirt, and black heeled boots. She also wore a black cropped jacket and black tights. Her hair blew in the wind, showing a pink Horned Serpent guild mark located on the back of her neck.

"Ah, Dawn. I thought I would find you here." A twenty-five year old male with black spiky hair and golden eyes said. He wore full platted armor that covered his whole body completed with a helmet that had two demon-like horns protruding from both sides of his head and a small tattered cape behind him. His blue Horned Serpent guild mark was located on his left cheek.

"I'm not surprised she's here, Fonias." A twenty-two year old male with loose curled teal blue hair with violet and magenta highlights and magenta eyes said. He wore a magenta tank top with a black victorian box coat with teal embroidery and silver buttons, unbuttoned. He also wore tight gray pants and black combat boots with magenta laces. His magenta Horned Serpent guild mark was located on the back of his neck. A little pale green male Exceed with a yellow belly, yellow stripes, yellow wings, teal blue eyes, long fur, and one fang sticking out of his mouth on the right side was next to him. A Horned Serpent guild mark was located on his back.

"Fonias, Quartz, Peridot." Dawn greeted. "It's good to see you guys."

"Master Yua wants us to put the plan against Harumi and her guild in progress." Fonias informed.

"Are we even sure that the Blood Dragon King will help Daisuke?" Quartz asked.

"Tch, if he knows what's best for him. He has a spell that can transfer blood into Daisuke." Fonias replied.

Dawn ignored her guildmates as she looked up at the sky. _"Dusk... where are you now?"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the guild..._

Everyone at Twilight Phoenix was drinking, laughing, and talking. Dusk was looking at Akame from afar who was talking with Julian while Chii was talking with Aly.

"What's up with you? You're usually fighting with Akame right now." A fifteen year old male with short, black spiky hair and silver eyes said. He wore a long large hooded cape-like cloak with orange details around the ends. Underneath the cloak, he wore a long neck blue shirt with short sleeves, a belt where his buckle had the letter G, white gloves with a blueish finish fastened by buttons, the same on his shoes and short jeans rolled up. His gold Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his forehead.

"I don't feel like fighting with him, Ajar." Dusk informed.

"Don't feel like fighting with him? Now that's unusual. You feeling alright, Dusk?" A sixteen year old female with straight black curly hair with blue ribbons attached on both sides of her head and golden eyes asked. She wore a white themed tonic with brown around the neck area, a brown skirt all the way to her toes, and slippers. A blue Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on her left arm.

"Yeah. It's almost like you're in love with him." Ajar teased.

"W-What?! I'm definitely not in love with that blood sucking freak. No way." Dusk denied his words as he got up, immediately heading straight for Akame and sitting down next to him.

"He's definitely lying. It's as they say, Atugia. Denial is the first step of being in love." Ajar said.

"He's not fooling anyone." Atugia stated as she sighed.

Suddenly, the guild entrance was blast opened, injuring the guild members who were near it. When the explosion cleared, three figures and an Exceed appeared. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Loji asked.

"We're from the dark guild Horned Serpent. Give us the Blood Dragon King and we'll be on our way." Fonias replied. Even though they were going to attack Twilight Phoenix afterwards.

"Like hell we will! We're not giving you Akame!" Dusk shouted.

Dawn froze up at the sight of her twin brother. _"Dusk..."_ She thought. _"He's in this guild..."_

"If you won't hand him to us by will. We'll just take him by force." Quartz informed. "Crystal Dragon's Jade Burst!" He clapped his hands together, creating a giant jade orb as he tossed it at the unsuspecting Twilight Phoenix members as it bursts into sharp jade shards, injuring some of the members.

"Stop!" Akame yelled. "Leave my guild alone. I'll come with you."

"What are you doing, Akame?" Dusk questioned.

"If I don't go with them, they'll injure everyone. I have to do this to protect everyone I care about." Akame replied. _"Especially you..."_ He added in his head.

He walked up to the three dark Mages. "I don't know what you need me for, but let's get this over with." He informed.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Quartz said.

"Tch, don't flatter yourself. I'm only coming with you scum in order to protect my guild." Akame informed as he walked out of the guild with Fonias and Quartz. Dawn was frozen in her spot, not moving.

"Dawn, let's go!" Fonias shouted.

"Y-Yes! Coming!" Dawn snapped back to reality as she followed her two guild mates out of the Twilight Phoenix guild.

* * *

_Later..._

Everyone met with the Master. No one dared spoke a word. Dusk was pacing back and fourth, furious that Akame had just left like that. "Will you please stop that? You're giving me a headache." Julian complained.

"What are we doing standing around for?! We need to go get Akame back!" Dusk shouted as he slammed his hands on the table.

"We all know you love him, but we need to make a plan first. We can't just barge into their guild." A nineteen year old male with slicked back light brown hair and amber eyes informed. He wore a black cloak with a faceless oni mask where the eye slits are visible and one horn of the mask is cut purposely, a black sleeveless shirt with brown cargo pants and tape around his feet. A bracelet was on his right wrist. His dark yellow Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on his left palm.

"Atlas is right, Dusk." A nineteen year old male with spiky midnight blue hair and red eyes agreed. He wore a dark blue cloak with the hood on which was opened showing his chest with a faceless oni mask and the horns cut out purposely. Tape was around his left arm and wore khaki cargo pants tucked into black pirate boots. His silverish blue Twilight Phoenix guild mark was located on the left side of his neck.

"T-That's not the point, Atlas, Nero!" Dusk stuttered, turning red.

"We don't know what Horned Serpent needs Akame for..." Julian trailed off as soon as he realized something. "Unless..."

"Unless what? Share with the rest of us!" Dusk said.

"Akame's Secret Art spell. Blood Transfusion. They might need him for that spell to save someone." Julian stated.

"What?! But the result of Akame using that spell-" Loji started to say.

"Is the cost of his life..." Ajar finishied.

Dusk clenched his fist, remembering when he first found out about that spell. It was about a month after he joined Twilight Phoenix.

_(Flashback)_

_Dusk looked around the guild, looking for someone to talk too. It had been about a month since he joined this guild and no one had given a second thought to introduced themselves to him. He spotted a man with spiky black hair about five years older than him sitting at a table and with his face in what looked like spell book. A tan colored Exceed wearing a green dress and a green bow on her right ear and tail was next to him. Of course, this shocked the other guild members. _

_"Akame is actually reading a book?"_

_"That's a surprise. I think this is the first time I've seen him doing something that's not destroying something."_

_"Something on your mind, Dusk?" His Exceed, Bruno, asked. _

_"I'm going to go talk to him." Dusk made up his mind. _

_Bruno looked towards the direction Dusk's eyes were. "Him? Are you sure? He looks busy, Dusk." Bruno stated. _

_"I've made up my mind. Plus, he smells like a Dragon Slayer. I'm going to introduce myself to him. You can make friends with his Exceed as well." Dusk replied._

_The two walked up to Akame and his Exceed. "Hey! I'm Dusk Fortundras, the Star Dragon Slayer. That's my Exceed, Bruno. I just recently joined about a month ago." Dusk introduced himself. _

_Akame looked up from his book, his red eyes glaring at the teenager. "Akame Ketsu, The Blood Dragon Slayer. That's my Exceed, Chii." He said, his eyes returning back to his book._

_"So, uh... What are you reading?" Dusk asked, trying to make a conversation._

_Akame sighed in annoyance. This newbie wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. So he might as well talk to him. "A spell book that my dragon, Ketsu, gave to me before he disappeared. He didn't have time to teach me everything. I was reading about a Secret Art that he told me about." He replied. His voice was raw and raspy. _

_"Which is what?" Dusk asked. Akame placed the book down and turned it around, pointing at the spell. Dusk looked at it and saw the words 'Blood Transfusion'. _

_"Blood Transfusion? What's that?" Dusk questioned. _

_"Exactly as it sounds. It allows the user to transfer their blood into someone. Though, the cost is the user dying." Akame responded. _

_Dusk froze when he mentioned about the cost is the user dying, and for some reason, he didn't want Akame to use this spell. Ever. "Promise me you won't use this spell. Unless it's an absolute emergency." Dusk said. _

_"What?" Akame questioned, confused as to why a newbie in his guild wanted to promise him something like that. _

_"Promise. Me."_

_"Alright! I promise!" Akame said. Dusk sighed of relief. "Besides, I wasn't planning on using the spell anyways. I would only use it on someone I care about. Someone I loved who I would gladly give my life for." _

_Unaware to them, their Exceeds, Chii and Bruno, stopped talking to look at the two. They looked at each other, smiling knowingly. _

_(End Flashback)_

"Dusk. Earth to Dusk!" Atlas shouted.

"Huh? What?" Dusk questioned, snapping back to reality.

"You seemed kinda out of it. Didn't you hear? We already made a plan to get Akame back." Atlas informed.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just remembering something." Dusk stated as he followed Atlas out. He thought back to his flashback. _"Don't worry, Akame. We're coming for you. You better keep your damn promise..."_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akame was shoved into an infirmary. Which shocked him because he thought he was going to get put in a cell. He looked around and saw that a curtain was hiding something. Or someone. He didn't know.

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

"You're here because we need you to save someone." Quartz replied. He moved the curtain back to reveal a twenty-three year old man with feathered light green hair and his eyes closed. He wore a light green tank top, black pants, and was barefoot. A light green Horned Serpent guild mark was on the back of his left hand.

"This is our guild mate, Daisuke Goro." Fonias stated. "He's a Nature Make Mage, and recently had lost a lot of blood on his recent mission making him go into a coma."

"We heard you have a Secret Art spell. Blood Transfusion. We want you to save that spell to save Daisuke." Quartz added.

"No. I won't do it." Akame said.

"What?!" Fonias exclaimed.

"I won't use that damn spell. Do you know the cost of using it? It costs the user their life. Plus, I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't use it unless it was someone I loved who I would gladly give my life too. Not some dark guild scum." Akame explained.

Quartz clenched his jaw. "I don't care if you made a promise. You will save him." He said.

"We'll give you time to think about it. Hopefully you make the right choice." Fonias added as he and Quartz left. Dawn stayed behind.

"You're close to Dusk, aren't you?" Dawn asked. "When we were in your guild. I noticed how protective he was of you."

"Of course he was, we're in the same guild." Akame replied. "We fight all the time, but I suppose you could call us close friends."

Dawn rolled her eyes at this response. _"My poor brother... This guy is oblivious to Dusk's crush on him. Even I could tell when my brother is in love... call it twin instinct." _

"You're Dusk's twin sister, correct?" Akame asked. Dawn nodded. "Then why are you helping them? You're fighting against your brother."

"After escaping the dark guild that took me, I ran into Master Yua, and she took me in after feeling my magical energy." Dawn explained.

"And you didn't bother finding Dusk?" Akame asked.

"I thought he was dead after our town was attacked. I was forced to flee by myself." Dawn replied. Before Akame could say anymore, Dawn left the infirmary, leaving Akame by himself.

Akame looked at Daisuke who was sleeping peacefully. _"I can't use that spell... I promised him that I wouldn't..."_ He thinks to himself. He sits down in a chair and sighs. _"There has to be another way. There's always another way..."_

* * *

**A/N: There we go! **

**As you can see, I dropped the idea of having Rogue be Akame's love interest, but he's pretty oblivious to people who are interested in him. So it'll take a while. **

**First chapter of the first arc is done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	5. Phoenixes Vs Serpents (Horned Serpent)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to the next chapter!**

**Gov. Brown has extended school closure until April 28th in Oregon. ANOTHER WHOLE MONTH. Good news? I'll be able to publish more. Bad news? My mental health will become unstable and I'll go insane for being around my family too long. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: PHOENIXES VS SERPENTS**

Meanwhile, two Horned Serpent guild members were talking about the quick recovery that Daisuke will make now that they had the Blood Dragon Slayer. Suddenly, the guild doors blasted open, sending the two members back.

When the dust cleared, it showed Dusk, Master Harumi, and the rest of the guild behind them.

"Twilight Phoenix has come calling!" Master Harumi shouted.

"All right!" Dusk shouted as he attacked some of the members with his magic. "Anyone will do! Come and get me!" The Twilight Phoenix members and the Horned Serpent members clashed.

"Power Pulse Magic: Taser Hand!" Loji shouted as he grabbed onto one of the Horned Serpent members and sent a shockwave directly throughout their body.

"Azure Dragon's Brutal Fist!" Zack yelled, his fist was covered in blue light energy as he punches his target, sending them flying.

"Aura Magic: Spirit Orb!" Ajar formed a blue sphere in his hands and threw it at his opponent.

Atlas and Nero were back to back. "Earth God's Bellow!" Atlas shouted as a wave of dark black-golden energy infused with earthly materials blasted from his mouth. While Nero teleported to his target and did a 5 punch combo that ended with the last punch stunning his target. Some of the Horned Serpent members got scared.

"They're strong!"

"I recognize those two. Atlas Wardnorth. Nero Lamenton. They are known as the King Slayers of Twilight Phoenix!"

"Is this what Twilight Phoenix is like?"

"Star Dragon's Slash!" Dusk shouted as starlight envelops his fist and he attacks his target.

"Dusk! We can handle things here! Go and find Akame!" Julian shouted as he attacked some of the Horned Serpent members with his magic.

"Right! Good luck!" Dusk said as he headed up onto the second floor with Chii and Bruno following him. _"If they really Akame's Blood Transfusion spell, he wouldn't be in the dungeon. He would be in the infirmary. Just hold on, Akame. I'm coming..."_

* * *

Akame sighed in frustration as he threw his spell book down. _"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..."_ He thinks to himself. The door opened and in walked Quartz and Peridot. "Have you made your decision?" He asked.

"How many times have I told you I'm not doing it?" Akame asked.

Quartz twitched his eyebrow as he clenched onto Akame's shirt. "Listen, this person right here is important to me, and if you don't revive him, there will be hell to pay. I'm pretty sure you want nothing to happen to Dawn's twin brother wouldn't you?"

Akame clenched his fist. "You do realize you're threatening your guild mates family, right?" He asked.

"Oh, who cares? We're in a dark guild. There's no such thing as love, family, or friends. We're simply comrades with similar goals." Quartz said. "Your guild is here to rescue you. You better make the right choice or Dawn's brother will be stardust."

And with that, Quartz left. Peridot gave Akame a sympathetic look before following his partner out of the infirmary. Akame picked up the book once more. He finally spotted a spell that may be able to help him.

_"Blood Dragon's Recovery... A spell that can make vitals and organs back to normal if damaged."_ Akame read in his mind. _"This just might work."_

Akame placed his right hand on Daisuke's chest as a dark red glow appeared. "Blood Dragon's Recovery!" He shouted. He waited a few minutes. Finally, Daisuke opened his brown eyes and sat up.

"Ugh... What happened? The last thing I remember was-" Daisuke started to say. Though he was interrupted by Quartz walking back into the room. He froze when he saw Daisuke sitting up.

"Dai!" Quartz shouted, hugging him.

"Quartz, why are you so loud? My head is pounding." Daisuke groaned. "What happened to me?"

Quartz smiled. "It doesn't matter, Dai. What matters now is that you're okay. Come on, let's get you moving." He said. Quartz helped Daisuke from the bed and helped him walk out of the infirmary.

_"No such thing as love in a dark guild? I call bullshit."_ Akame thought. He watched Quartz and Daisuke as he left. _"I want something like that someday. Loving someone..."_

Suddenly, Dusk rushed into the infirmary and into Akame's arms. "Thank god, you're still alive. I saw Quartz and a light green haired guy leave here. I thought you-" Dusk trailed off.

Akame pushed Dusk off of him. "First, personal space please. Second, I already told you I wasn't going to use that spell unless it was someone I would gladly give my life for. That didn't include dark guild scum. So I found an alternative." He interrupted.

Dusk tried not to look hurt when Akame pushed him off. "We got to go help our guild with defeating Horned Serpent. So, let's go." Akame added as he left the infirmary. Dusk just stood there and sighed.

_"Damn it, it's really hard to be in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way."_ Dusk thought before following Akame out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Dusk back there?" Chii asked her partner, who was running and trying to find someone from his guild. Akame looked at her in confusion, trying to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean? You know I don't like it when people invade my space." Akame reminded her.

_"Sometimes I wonder how I'm his partner. Everyone knows Dusk is in love with you, oblivious idiot..."_ Chii scolded her partner in her head.

"I just think that... you shouldn't be too hard on him. You guys are friends." Chii stated.

Akame chuckled. "Star breath and I are not friends. We fight all the time, and it's annoying as hell. And don't say it's because we're both Dragon Slayers. Jude is a Dragon Slayer and he doesn't fight with him, only me. He's constantly bothering me and it pisses me off." He said.

_"Have you ever thought that the reason he fights with you is because he wants your attention?"_ Chii wanted to say to him, but didn't. Akame had to figure out that Dusk loved him on his own. It wasn't her place to tell him.

* * *

"I just don't understand, Bruno. What am I doing wrong?" Dusk questioned as he sighed. Bruno looked at his partner. Him and Chii have been talking about Dusk's 'problem' and have been close because of it.

"What makes you think you're doing something wrong?" Bruno asked.

"I've tried everything to get Akame to notice me. Am I coming too strong on him? Should I just back off?" Dusk replied.

"You know how Akame is, Dusk. He's oblivious to people who have a romantic interest in him. Plus, Chii had mentioned to me that you starting fights with him all the time has been annoying him." Bruno informed.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? That's the only way he pays attention to me. If I don't start fights with him then he just ignores me." Dusk said.

"Maybe try being his friend? Get close to him. Ask him out on a date." Bruno suggested.

Dusk sighed. "I suppose you're right. I'll ask him once this whole war is over." He said.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice taunted. Dusk looked up to see a twenty-three year old man with silver hair and gray eyes looking down at him. He went shirtless as he wore a black jacket, gray pants, and brown combat boots. A gray Horned Serpent guild mark was located on his right pectoral.

"Who the hell are you?" Dusk asked.

"My name is Riku Hinata, and you my little Phoenix, are in for a surprise." Riku replied, smirking at him.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	6. Dusk Vs Riku (Horned Serpent Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**So, I decided to change Riku's magic to Love Magic. It's exactly like Seduction Magic. Though, I'm only changing it because I couldn't come up with any spells for Seduction Magic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: DUSK VS RIKU**

Dusk got into a fighting stance as he glared at Riku. "What do you want, Serpent?" Dusk asked.

"Oh, nothing. My little Phoenix." Riku smirked.

"Star Dragon's Roar!" Dusk shouted. Brilliant yellow-white light came from Dusk's mouth, heading straight towards Riku.

Riku easily moved out of the way as Dusk's attack hit a pillar. "Since you were so kind to show me your magic, I'll show you mine." A dark red Magic Circle appeared in front of Riku.

"Love Magic: Fire Hearts!" Riku shouted as he created some burning glowing red hearts and sent them straight towards Dusk. Dusk ended up blocking all of them, making the red hearts crash into a pillar behind him and causing an explosion.

"What kind of magic is that?" Dusk asked himself.

"Love Magic, little Phoenix." Riku answered. "It's a powerful magic that allows the caster to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone fall in love."

"You can't make someone fall in love. It comes naturally." Dusk informed.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Please, why fall in love when you can make someone fall in love with you? Of course, like every other magic. It has a weakness." He said.

"Star Stream!" Dusk yelled as a blast came from his hands, similar to his Star Dragon's Roar.

"Love Magic: Barrier!" Riku created an invisible wall as he used it as a shield. The attack went straight through as it bounced back towards Dusk, making him fall harshly onto the ground.

"Dusk!" Bruno shouted, worried about his partner.

"You bore me, little Phoenix..." Riku stated. "I don't understand why Master Yua wanted to attack your pathetic guild. I think she has a grudge against your Master or something. I don't know and I don't really care."

Dusk slowly got up, but before he could cast another spell, Riku beat him to it. "Love Magic: Seduction!" Riku sent multi-colored hearts at Dusk as the hearts hit him.

"Now, my little Phoenix. You're under my command." Riku said, chuckling a bit.

"That's what you think. Star Dragon's Slash!" Dusk shouted as he punched Riku down to the ground.

Riku groaned as he looked at Dusk. _"Impossible. Seduction always worked before. So why isn't it working now? Unless..."_ He thinks to himself. Then, he smirked as he got up off the ground.

"I'm impressed. That spell has always worked on my enemies before. Though, there is one weakness to it." Riku started to explain. "It doesn't work on my opponents if they already in love with someone, because they feel a certain loyalty to that person."

_"Huh, who knew Dusk's crush would save him..."_ Bruno thought.

"So tell me... Who do you love?" Riku asked.

"None of your damn business." Dusk replied. "I really need to finish this battle. Star Dragon's Wing Attack!" Dusk rushed over to Riku as starlight appeared from each of his arms as he hit Riku and sent him flying into a wall.

"Good luck getting up after that." Dusk muttered. He turns to look at Bruno. "Come on, Bruno. Let's see if any of our guild mates need help."

"Right." Bruno replied, following his partner.

* * *

Dawn sighed quietly to herself as she took a look around. Once she realized the coast was clear, she stepped out of her hiding place. "Hiding, are we Dawn?" She jumped as she heard a voice. She turned to see Fonias stepping out of the shadows.

"I wasn't hiding." Dawn denied his words.

"Oh, really? Then why aren't you fighting like everyone else?" Fonias asked.

"This war is pointless. I don't even know why Master Yua even bothers with those phoenixes." Dawn replied, sighing as she did so.

"Well, it seems that Riku has been defeated. Your brother is quite strong to defeat someone like him. We both know what his magic is like." Fonias stated.

"Hmm... Not really a surprise there." Dawn said. "I don't feel bad that he was defeated by the likes of my brother. He constantly flirted with me, it pissed me off." She looked over to her guild mate. "What about you? How come you're not out there fighting?"

"Like you said, I find it pointless." Fonias replied.

"Hold on." Dawn said. "You... Mr. Former Alvarez soldier, think that this is pointless?" Dawn questioned.

"Some wars are worth fighting." Fonias stated. "This one isn't."

They both stayed silent for a moment. "Hey, Fonias..." Dawn mumbled. Fonias hummed in reply. "When Horned Serpent gets defeated, what will you do?"

"Maybe travel." Fonias answered. "How about you?"

"Haven't decided yet." Dawn replied. _"Though, joining Twilight Phoenix wouldn't be such a bad idea. I'll be reunited with my brother again..."_

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**Yeah, sorry. Super short chapter. **

**Dawn and Fonias won't be fighting in this arc. Because they have their reasons. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	7. Akame & Zack Vs Quartz & Xanon (HS Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to a new chapter!**

**A new OC guild story called Black Sun is going to be out soon. I know I promised that I wouldn't make another one. But here we are. (I got bored, this is what quarantine does to me, oops)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: AKAME & ZACK VS QUARTZ & XANON**

Meanwhile, Akame was walking around the Horned Serpent guild hall with Chii next to him. He spotted Zack walking up the stairs with his Exceed, Jim Liger, next to him. "Oh, Akame. You're okay." Zack said walking up to him.

"Of course I am. You didn't think I'll be defeated by just a simple spell, right?" Akame asked.

"Says the one who lost during our fight." Zack replied, chuckling a bit.

"It was that one time! Plus, I was weak. I didn't touch a drop of blood in weeks when you challenged me." Akame said.

"Excuses." Zack said.

"Well, what about you and Ezekiel? You two were constantly fighting in the guild when you met." Akame reminded him.

"That's because he didn't like me." Zack commented.

"Only because you constantly were bragging about how great you were." Akame said.

"That's in the past. Ez and I are best friends now." Zack said.

"Look what we have here, Quartz. Two phoenixes who are lost." A twenty year old male green hair that was in a lower ponytail and red eyes said. He was shirtless but had a black and green line and fur vest, black and purple forearms, white baggy pants, black boots, and wearing a necklace around his neck. His Horned Serpent guild mark was located on his left shoulder.

"Seems like it, Xanon." Quartz replied, joining his guild mate as Peridot was next to Quartz.

Akame and Zack got into a fighting stance. "I'll take Quartz, I got a grudge against him. You seem like you can hold your own against Xanon." Akame said. Zack nodded in agreement as they headed towards their opponents with their Exceeds on the sidelines.

"Blood Dragon's Wing Attack!" Akame shouted as streams of red mist headed straight for Quartz.

"Fafnir Strength: Diamond Shield!" Quartz yelled as he created a diamond dome around him, blocking Akame's attack.

"So, where's that Nature-Make mage?" Akame asked.

"He's resting. Though, you won't be able to find him." Quartz replied.

"Like I have any interest in your loverboy." Akame teased.

"Tch, I don't love him." Quartz denied his words.

"Yeah, yeah. And I don't have feelings for a light purple haired idiot in my guild." Akame rolled his eyes. _"Wait, did I just admit that?"_

Zack and Xanon were staring at each other. "Who would've thought I would go against the son of Mavis and Zeref. The question is, why are you in a weak guild when you should be in your mother's guild, Fairy Tail?" Xanon asked.

"Only a few people know about that. So how do you know about it?" Zack asked.

"I have my ways, Orion. Or should I say Dragneel." Xanon replied.

"Azure Dragon's Roar!" Zack shouted as blue light blasted from his mouth.

"Poison God's Bellow!" Xanon shouted, black poison coming out of his mouth and countering Zack's attack.

"Well, this will be fun." Xanon commented, smirking as he did so.

* * *

After his fight with Riku, Dusk decided to walk around the Horned Serpent guild hall to see if any of his guild mates needed help. He spotted a girl with long, wavy, light purple hair and decided to follow her.

"I knew you'd follow me..." Dawn said as she turned around. "It's been a while, hasn't it brother?"

"It has, and I must say, I'm insulted that you never looked for me." Dusk stated.

"After our town was attacked by that dark guild, I couldn't find you. I thought you were dead, Dusk." Dawn said, hugging her brother.

"Why join Horned Serpent then?" Dusk asked.

"Master Yua took me in after feeling my magical energy." Dawn replied. "I do Take Over magic."

"You know, you can always come to Twilight Phoenix after this whole war is over." Dusk offered. "It'll be nice to be with my sister again."

They both pulled away from the hug. "I'll definitely think about it." Dawn told him.

"Let's catch up, yeah?" Dusk said. Dawn nodded in agreement as she followed her twin somewhere where they won't be disturbed.

* * *

"Crystal Dragon's Roar!" Quartz shouted as sharp crystal shards from his mouth were flying towards his opponent. Akame landed harshly onto the ground.

"Akame!" Zack yelled worriedly at his comrade before he was hit with a blast of black poison, joining Akame on the ground.

"This is a disappointment. I would've thought Twilight Phoenix's two strongest wizards would put up more of a fight." Xanon grunted as he placed his foot on Zack's head. "Guess I was wrong."

Akame pushed himself up as he coughed up blood on the ground. He was used to it. "Blood Dragon's Raging Fist!" He shouted as his right fist gets covered in red mist as he heads towards Quartz.

"Crystal Dragon's Spear!" Quartz yelled as he turned his left arm into a spear and threw Akame backwards once more.

"Azure Dragon's Shock Waves!" Zack locked his hands together in a tight fist and swung them down onto Xanon, smashing him into the ground and creating a massive shock wave that could be felt throughout the guild hall.

_"Akame..."_ Chii looked at her partner worriedly. While Jim was cheering for his partner, she looked at hers with concern. Akame was breathing heavily as he stayed on the ground.

"I'm getting bored, Ketsu. Aren't you supposed to be the Blood Dragon King? The ace of Twilight Phoenix? Tch, what a joke." Quartz taunted.

Xanon got up weakly from the ground. "Poison God's-" He started to say but was interrupted by Zack punching his fist in his face.

"It's about time I end this." Zack stated. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Yin Yang: Exploding Void's Blades!" He engulfted his hands to make a black sphere as he runs at Xanon. He hits him with the sphere, knocking Xanon out cold.

"Never would I expect Akame Ketsu to be so weak... I'm disappointed. No wonder everyone in your life always leaves. You're not good enough." Quartz continued to taunt him as he stayed still on the ground.

_"He's right... I'll never be good enough. That's why everyone left me. My parents, my little sister, and Ketsu... I'll never be good enough for him..."_ Akame thinks to himself.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing laying down there, blood sucker?!" He heard a familar voice in his head say.

_"Dusk?"_ He thought.

"Yeah it's me! You're really going to let this teal blue haired bastard talk to you like that? You're stronger than this, Akame. Show him that he's messing with the wrong Dragon Slayer!" Dusk exclaimed.

Akame smiled. He finally got the courage to stand up. Quartz looked at him boredly. "Oh? You still have enough strength to stand? You're only digging your grave deeper into the ground." Quartz said.

"That's where you're wrong. Your first mistake was to underestimate my guild." Akame started to say. "Your second and last mistake was underestimating me."

"W-What?" Quartz stuttered.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blood Clot!" Akame shouted. Quartz suddenly kneeled down in pain as he was being attacked from inside of his body. He laid on the ground, unable to fight.

Akame started to fall to the ground from the loss of magic power but Zack caught him before he hit the ground. "You're an idiot, you know that right?" Zack told him.

"Yeah, I know." Akame said. "Hey, Zack. After this whole war is over, I want a rematch with you."

"Rematch?" Zack questioned.

"Mhm... I've gotten stronger since you've battled me." Akame replied.

"I accept then. Be prepared to get your ass beaten again." Zack said.

"Just don't cry when I end up beating you." Akame told him, chuckling as he did so.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harumi was walking to the throne room. Where she knew that Yua would be. She entered the room to find a woman with long firey red hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue tank top, black pants, and black combat boots. A red Horned Serpent guild mark was located on her right shoulder.

"Harumi, I knew you would come looking for me." Yua stated.

"What's your deal with attacking my guild, Yua?" Harumi asked.

"We've always had some sort of rivalry when we were children, right Harumi?" Yua asked, ignoring her question. "Frankly, I don't have a problem against your guild. I have a grudge against you, and I know hurting your precious brats would affect you."

"Starting a pointless war just because of some stupid rivalry?" Harumi questioned.

"Well, it didn't start out as a war. We just needed that Blood Dragon King that was in your guild to heal Daisuke. The war is something you started." Yua replied.

"My guild values family. If you take one of our family members, then you deal with all of us." Harumi informed.

Yua snorted. "That was the problem with you. You always cared about taking in mages and giving them a home." She said.

"Like you're any better?" Harumi challenged.

"I give people a chance for revenge if they need it." Yua spat back. "If you like, I can show you exactly who you're up against."

"If that's what you want, fine." Harumi said, getting in a fighting stance.

* * *

**A/N: There you go!**

**The next chapter will be the last chapter of the arc!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	8. Phoenix Law (Horned Serpent Arc)

**A/N: Hello, readers! Are people even still reading this? I have no clue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: PHOENIX LAW**

"So, that's what's been going on with you." Dawn stated as her and her brother were sitting in her room at her apartment. It turned out that she lived in Roseview. Dusk felt like he abandoned his guild mates, but he wanted to catch up with his sister.

"Yeah, it's been crazy, but Twilight Phoenix has really become my family." Dusk said.

Dawn smiled. "I'm glad that you had people to turn too throughout the years. Wish I could say the same for Horned Serpent." She sighed. "Enough about our guilds though. Tell me about the man that you claim you love."

"Oh, Akame?" Dusk immediately smiled at the thought of him. "He's literally the definition of perfect. He's a Dragon Slayer like me."

"You should go ahead and date him then, idiot." Dawn said.

"I would, but he pays no attention to me..." Dusk stated. "What about you? Any men or women that have caught your interest?"

Dawn thought for a moment. "There is one." She replied. "I don't think he likes me though. He believes seduction is a way to get a woman. I just want him to love me without using his stupid magic."

"If he has to use his magic to make you fall in love with him, he isn't worth it, Dawn." Dusk informed.

"Ah, you always knew how to make me feel better." Dawn smiled.

The two siblings continued talking, acting like they were never separated.

* * *

"Iron Rock Wall!" Harumi shouted as a wall made of rock appeared in front of her, blocking Yua's fire attacking from hitting her. Yua huffed in annoyance as she blew her firey red hair out of her face.

"Fire Make: Hammer!" Yua shouted. A hammer made out of fire appeared on top of Harumi as it crushed her down to the ground.

Harumi slowly got up, injuries were all over her from the fire attack. "Don't bother getting up, Harumi. Even I can see that you can barely stand." Yua taunted as she snickered atr the sight the Twilight Phoenix Master was in.

"Iron Rock Spikes!" Harumi shouted as rock spikes appeared in front of Yua. She blocked them as a fire wall appeared in front of her, blocking the spikes from attacking her.

"Fire Make: Volcano!" Yua yelled as a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below Harumi as she was consumed in flames. Harumi once again fell harshly onto the ground. Yua sighed.

"You're only embarrassing yourself, Harumi." She informed, chuckling as she did so.

Harumi stood up once more. "So... You're gonna make me use that, huh?" Harumi questioned, leaving Yua confused. Harumi placed two fingers up in the air as a green glow appeared from her fingers and she closed her eyes.

_"What's going on?"_ Yua thought._ "Why am I suddenly shaking?"_

* * *

Elsewhere, Akame, Zack, Chii, and Jim were walking through the halls when Akame's guild mark on his right shoulder glowed red. "Akame, your emblem is glowing..." Zack pointed out.

"Yours is too." Akame informed, pointing to his glowing chest.

Chii and Jim's guild marks were glowing as well. "What's happening?" Chii questioned.

Akame and Zack looked at each other. "The Master couldn't be using that spell, could she?" Akame asked.

"It's the only reason that could explain why our marks are glowing." Zack replied.

"Phoenix Law..." Akame and Zack said in unison.

* * *

"Your guild's emblem is glowing..." Dawn pointed out. Dusk looked over towards his right shoulder to see his emblem glowing white. He looked over towards Bruno who's emblem was glowing purple on his back.

"What do you think it means, Dusk?" Bruno asked.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure Akame and Zack know. They've been in the guild longer than we have." Dusk replied.

"We should head back to Horned Serpent. I have a bad feeling..." Dawn trailed off.

"I know what you mean. Let's go." Dusk finished for her. The two siblings headed out of Dawn's apartment with Bruno following them as they both headed towards Horned Serpent.

* * *

Throughout the whole guild, the guild members of Twilight Phoenix witnessed their guild emblems glowing. Some of the longtime members knew what it was, while the most recent members were confused.

"Akame!" Dusk shouted once he spotted Akame and Zack along with their Exceeds.

"Dusk, you're okay... I'm glad." Akame sighed in relief. Which shocked Dusk.

"Anyways, Akame, Zack. What's going on? Why are our emblems glowing?" Dusk asked once he got out of his shock.

"It's Master Harumi's most powerful spell. Phoenix Law. It's a spell which takes out whoever the caster sees as their enemies. Our emblems glow because the Master is gathering everyone's energy." Akame replied.

"Will it drain our magic?" Dusk asked.

"No, thankfully." Zack was the one who responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the green ball coming from Harumi's fingers was growing bigger and bigger by the minute. The magic power coming off of it was so powerful that Yua found herself taking a step back.

_"Come on, Yua! You're the Master of the most powerful dark guild that's still standing! What the hell are you so afraid of?"_ Yua scolded herself.

"Phoenix Law is activated." Harumi opened her eyes as the Twilight Phoenix emblem was covering her right pupil. "This is the price you pay for hurting my family, Yua! Phoenix Law!" Harumi tossed the green ball towards Yua. As she did, an outline of a phoenix appeared and attacked Yua, sending her crashing into the wall as she fell down onto the ground, unable to get up.

Harumi breathed heavily. Even with her guild's magical energy, that spell always took most of her magic power._ "I'm not as young as I used to be in my teen years..."_ She thinks to herself as she headed out of the throne room.

She appeared on the balcony of Horned Serpent. Where she saw her children battered and bruised. Harumi placed her fist on her guild emblem that was located on the right side of her right waist.

"Yeah, we beat Horned Serpent!" Her guild cheered in excitement.

Harumi smiled as she watched her children hug one another in celebration. _"I really do love my guild... Even though they can be annoying brats sometimes..."_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this book took forever to update!**

**But a few updates on me, I finally graduated high school! Even though it wasn't much, I'm glad I accomplished my goal. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	9. The Date

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**This is kinda an angst/fluff chapter. It's mostly about Akame and Dusk, and I kinda imagined Akame as a character who creates a lot of angst. Some of his backstory will be revealed here too. **

**Also, this has a bit of foreshadowing for the GMG/Eclipse arc. I don't want to give too much away so I'll let you figure it out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE DATE**

Weeks have passed since the war with Horned Serpent. Everything was going back to normal. "Everyone! Can I have your attention?" Harumi shouted from the second floor. "We have two new members who are joining us!"

"Huh? New members?" Julian questioned.

A man with silver hair and gray eyes appeared followed by a woman with long, wavy, light purple hair. "This is Riku Hinata and Dawn Fortundras, please take good care of them and treat them like family!" Harumi said. Riku had a gray Twilight Phoenix guild mark on his left pectoral while Dawn had a pink Twilight Phoenix guild mark located on her right thigh.

Meanwhile, Akame looked up at Dusk with a bored expression. "No." He responded.

Dusk slammed his hands on the table, making everyone in the guild look towards the commotion. Akame however, didn't flinch. "It's just one date, Akame! Why won't you go with me?" He asked.

Akame closed the spellbook that he was reading with a loud thud. "Because one date will lead to more dates, which will lead to dating, and I don't do that dating crap." He replied. "I know how you feel about me, Dusk. Everyone in the guild may think I'm oblivious to romance. But only when the said person hides it very well, and you don't hide it."

_"He's known how Dusk felt about him all this time..."_ Everyone thinks to themselves.

"So no, I won't go on a date with you." Akame finished, getting up from the table.

"What the hell are you so afraid of, Akame?!" Dusk yelled, stopping the black haired male in his tracks.

Akame could feel his blood boiling. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself down. "I'm not afraid of anything..." He answered.

"Then why won't you let me in? Stop shutting me out, Akame!" Dusk shouted.

Akame had enough as he turned around and swiped his right arm. A dark red Magic Circle appeared as red mist attacked Dusk, throwing him harshly onto the ground.

"Dusk!" Julian and Bruno both shouted in unison.

In a flash, Akame rushed out of the guild. "I'll go after him." Chii informed as she followed her partner out of the guild. Julian helped Dusk up.

"Are you okay?" Julian asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Dusk replied. _"Akame..."_

* * *

Akame ran as far as he could from the guild hall as he leaned on a brick wall and cried. Chii had finally caught up to him and was shocked. She's never seen her partner show so much emotion before. Mostly because he didn't allow anyone to break down his walls that he built around himself.

"Akame..." Chii muttered, catching his attention.

"Oh, Chii... It's only you." He said.

"What's up with you?" Chii asked, flying down next to him. "You told me you loved Dusk. Why did you say no to him?"

"I'm afraid, Chii... Everyone who was around me left. My parents, my little sister, Ketsu... They all left me." Akame replied. "Not to mention Dusk is my weakness. He's the only person who I would gladly use my Blood Transfusion spell if I had too. Just one look into his eyes and all my anger is gone. God, I love him so much it's driving me crazy."

"So be with him. Don't shove aside your happiness just because you're afraid. He seems to be the only person besides me who can calm you down when your angry without you realizing it, and I'm pretty sure Master is grateful for it." At this, Akame chuckled a little.

"Yeah, you're right." Akame agreed.

Chii sighed. "I'll be back." She promised as she opened up her wings and flew away.

A few minutes later, Chii came back with Dusk and Bruno following right behind her. "Akame... I'm glad you're okay." Dusk sighed in relief.

Akame wrapped his arms around Dusk, shocking the male. But Dusk wrapped his arms around Akame's torso. "Idiot... I'm the one who attacked you. I'm sorry." He said, hugging him tighter.

Dusk chuckled. "It's mostly my fault. I was the one who provoked you. I know how you are when you let your anger issues take over." He stated. Dusk then sighed. "You don't have to go on the date with me if you don't want too, Akame. I shouldn't-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Akame interrupted his rant. He lifted Dusk's chin up. "I would love to go on a date with you, Dusk. Honestly."

"S-Seriously?" Dusk stuttered.

"Yeah. Pick you up around 5? And cover your guild emblem too." Akame said as Dusk raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded anyway.

At Akame's apartment, the Blood Dragon Slayer put on a red and black plaid flannel over his usual outfit, covering up his red Twilight Phoenix guild mark. "Looking handsome." Chii commented, smiling.

"Thanks, Chii. You sure you'll be alright staying behind with Bruno?" Akame asked his partner.

"I already told you I'll be fine. Bruno and I have something planned to do together." Chii replied. Akame smirked. His Exceed partner always claimed that she didn't need a male to complete her life. But Akame knew that she's taken interest in Bruno. Aly used to flirt with her, getting rejected in process, and Jim was always too focused on making Zack the best wizard he could be. The only Exceed she was the closest too was Bruno.

Akame had finally arrived at Dusk's apartment as he knocked on the door. Dusk answered as Akame saw he was in his usual attire with a white jacket over him to cover his white Twilight Phoenix guild mark.

"Have fun and don't cause trouble you two." Bruno said.

"We won't." Dusk promised as the two Dragon Slayers and the two Exceeds parted ways.

"Why did you ask me to cover my emblem? We're not doing anything that will make the Master mad at us, right?" Dusk questioned.

Akame chuckled. "Of course not. It's to hide our identities. Don't want anything to ruin my date with my potential boyfriend, and the fact that there might be Horned Serpent guild members wanting revenge."

Dusk blushed. "I highly doubt it. Dawn said that most of them scattered to either travel or join different guilds. Only her and Riku joined Twilight Phoenix." He stated.

They had finally arrived at a local wizard bar. "A wizard bar, really?" Dusk asked.

Akame shrugged. "Leave me alone. This is my first time trying this dating crap." He replied. "And I'm sure you didn't want to travel. Considering that you have motion sickness."

"Good point..." Dusk agreed.

They both entered the wizard bar as they sat down. They ordered something to drink. "Dusk... I haven't told you much about my backstory, have I?" Akame asked, playing with his straw from his sweet tea.

"You haven't. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Dusk responded.

"No, it's fine. You have to know why I'm so closed off around everyone." Akame stated. "I grew up in a very poor village called Brago with my parents and my little sister, Ally. We didn't have much but we had each other."

Dusk saw Akame clench his fist. "That is until Deliora attacked our village. Killing everyone, including my parents. Ally and I were able to escape until we got separated. I constantly wandered looking for her until I found the Blood Dragon, Ketsu. He taught me Blood Dragon Slayer Magic. I treated him like a father until he mysteriously disappeared on July 7th, X777."

Dusk could only feel sympathy for that. As it was the same time the Star Dragon, Lunioseith, disappeared as well. "I actually met Chii after she hatched. I saved her from freezing to death on a snowy mountain. I lived with her until Master Harumi found me and asked me to join Twilight Phoenix." Akame finished.

"Do you know where your sister is now?" Dusk questioned.

"No clue. I don't even know if she's alive." Akame responded. "She must be around Jude's age if she is."

They finally left the wizard bar. Akame intertwined his hand with Dusk's. _"You can do it, Akame. Just ask him the question. Don't back out now."_ Akame gave himself a pep talk in his head.

"Dusk Fortundras..." Akame started to say, getting the males attention from using his full name. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Dusk blinked, not really sure if he heard him right. "I'm sorry..." He replied, smiling. "Could you repeat that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Akame responded.

Dusk chuckled. "I'm kidding. I would love to, Akame Ketsu." He said.

After Akame removed his flannel and Dusk removed his jacket, they headed back to the guild, where they met up with Chii and Bruno. Julian and Aly were with them. "So I see we finally got the first ever couple in this guild. About time you two got together." Julian said.

"Zeke, I'm gonna need that 100 jewel you promised me." Julian said to the scarlet haired boy. Ezekiel sighed as he handed him the money.

"You seriously placed a bet on when Dusk and I would get together?!" Akame shouted.

"Hehe... No, why would you ever think that?" Julian questioned.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it, Nightingale!" Akame exclaimed as he began chasing Julian around the guild as their guildmates laughed as Julian tried to dodge every one of Akame's attacks.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

A sixteen year old woman with long black hair and red eyes was looking down at the town of Roseview. She wore a black cloak with a black tank top underneath, black pants, and gray combat boots. Her hood was up, completely covering her face.

"My Lady, are you about ready to go?" A nineteen year old woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes asked. She wore a pale yellow cloak with a white tank top underneath, black jeans, and brown combat boots. On her belt was a bunch of silver keys. A pink Horned Serpent guild mark was located on the back of her right hand.

"Yes, Hana." The sixteen year old replied, turning away from the town.

"I can't wait to get revenge on those pesky Phoenixes. They'll pay for destroying Horned Serpent." Quartz growled, his Exceed, Peridot, sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't forget those two traitors, Quartz." His partner, Daisuke, reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Them too. Dusk and Riku will pay for betraying Horned Serpent." Quartz added.

"You will get your revenge soon. As will I." The black haired woman informed.

"You two made a good decision following Ally. That guild will regret ever messing with us." Hana stated.

The black haired woman smirked as she walked with her three new comrades._ "Akame Ketsu... You'll soon regret ever leaving me behind, brother..." _

* * *

**A/N: And there's the introduction of the next arc! You'll see more of Daisuke and Hana since I know they weren't in the Horned Serpent arc as much. **

**But at least Dusk and Akame are dating now?**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Kyle**


	10. Rematch: Akame Vs Zack

**A/N: Hello, readers! Welcome to another chapter. **

**I was reading through the last chapter and realized I put "Dusk" instead of "Dawn" at the end. My bad. But I'm sure you guys knew who I meant. This is the start of the next arc!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: REMATCH: AKAME VS ZACK**

Akame was just peacefully sitting in the guild hall, when Zack came up to him. "Akame! I hope you haven't forgotten our rematch." Zack said, getting their guildmates attention. Akame raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant.

"Rematch?" He questioned.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten. Tch, bastard." Zack muttered. "Remember when we fought against Quartz and Xanon during the war, you told me that you wanted a rematch with me?"

"Oh yeah..." Akame said, then smirked. "Don't be a sore loser when you lose, Zack."

"If you're gonna have a rematch, take it outside! You'll destroy the guild hall!"

Akame cracked his knuckles as he stared at Zack. "There's only one rule. Dragon Slayer magic only. I don't want you busting out your other magic." He informed.

Zack chuckled. "Scared you'll lose, Akame?" He asked.

"Not a chance. If I'm gonna be beaten, I would rather have it not be from your other magic." Akame replied.

"Begin!"

"Blood Dragon's Claw!" Akame shouted, swiping Zack with red mist coming from his fingertips. However, Zack easily dodged the attack.

"Azure Dragon's Roar!"

"Blood Dragon's Roar!"

Blue light energy and red mist collided against each other as an explosion set off. Akame easily dodged the attack as he moved to the right side.

"Azure Dragon's Hazard Arrows!" Zack shouted as dark arrows headed straight for Akame.

"Blood Dragon's Gale Force!" Akame yelled as a dark red Magic Circle appeared and a huge amount of red mist headed straight for Zack, who ended up getting knocked down before he could counter attack.

Zack got up, but before he could call out an attack. A sudden blast hit the guild hall, shocking everyone as they stopped and turned.

"Why are we always the ones getting attacked?" Julian sighed in annoyance.

"It's nice to see you again, Twilight Phoenix." Quartz greeted with Peridot at his side.

"I hope you didn't forget about us." Daisuke added, joining his partner.

"I believe we haven't met. I'm Hana Nanami, a former member of Horned Serpent." Hana introduced herself.

"What are you three doing here?" Dawn questioned her ex-guildmates.

"We're only following orders. Now..." Daisuke began as a light green Magic Circle appeared. "Nature-Make Magic: Vines!" He shouted as green vines appeared from the ground and grabbed hold onto Dusk.

"Dusk!" Akame and Bruno shouted.

"Let him go!" Akame ordered.

"No can do, King. We're under strict orders to capture him." Quartz replied. "Allyson will be looking forward to your reunion."

Akame froze at that name as the three wizards dragged Dusk away.

_"She's alive? But that's impossible..."_ Akame thought.

* * *

_In the guild hall... _

"Damn it!" Akame shouted as he knocked over a table in anger. His guildmates watched him, knowing that they shouldn't mess with him when he was angry. Even Zack knew that.

"Akame..." Loji began as Akame looked at the jet black haired male. "Who's Ally?"

"She's my little sister." Akame replied, the rest of his guildmates looked at him with shock.

"But... I thought your family was slaughtered by Deliora." Atugia said.

"My parents were..." Akame started off. "When Deliora attacked Brago, my parents ordered me to take Ally and run as fast as we could so we wouldn't get killed too."

_(Flashback) _

_A young Akame was reading a book on the couch as his father rushed in. His mother quickly went upstairs and came down with his younger sister, Ally, a few minutes later. "Akame, take your sister and run." His mother ordered. _

_"What's happening mother?" Akame asked._

_"Deliora is attacking our town. The townspeople are being killed left and right. You and Allyson need to run so you won't get killed too." His father explained. _

_Akame couldn't understand what was happening, but all he needed to know was that he needed to keep his sister safe. He took Allyson's hand and quickly rushed out of the house, making sure that they wouldn't get seen by Deliora. _

_Akame and Allyson dived behind a rock, just in time to see their house get smashed by the demon with their parents inside. Akame had to cover his sister's eyes so that she wouldn't see their parents get slaughtered. _

_"Come on, Ally. We gotta go." Akame said as they continued running towards the edge of the town. _

_"But what about Mama and Papa? We can't leave them, Nii-san!" Allyson complained. _

_"Mom and Dad would want me to make sure you're safe!" Akame shouted, trying to hold back his tears. Why did this have to happen to them? What did they do to deserve this? His town was a quiet town. It was nothing special. So why were they being attacked?_

_Allyson only nodded. She realized that it was hard for her older brother to leave their parents behind. But he was only doing what brothers did best: protect their younger sisters. _

_(End Flashback)_

"So, what happened after that?" Nero asked.

"Ally and I ended up getting separated, and I eventually met Ketsu." Akame finished.

"It doesn't make sense..." Julian muttered as everyone looked at him. "If you did everything in your power to keep her safe, why does she have a huge grudge against you?"

"I don't really get it either." Aly agreed with his partner.

Akame sighed. "I'm not sure, Jude. That's what I'm trying to figure out." He responded.

"And we need to know why she took Dusk." Bruno added.

"Yeah, if she were to capture anyone..." Ajar began.

"It would've been Akame, you're right." Ezekiel finished for him. "She took Dusk for a reason."

"And we're very lucky to have former Horned Serpent members in our guild." Harumi started to say, making her guild look at her. "Riku, Dawn, do you have any idea where they might be hiding out?"

"Well, I might be wrong, but I believe they would be at Horned Serpents old guild hall." Dawn answered.

"No, you're definitely right. Knowing Quartz, Daisuke, and Hana, that's most likely where they'll be." Riku told her.

"Then let's go get Dusk back." Akame said, standing up from where he was sitting.

"Are you sure, Akame? We'll be going up against your sister." Julian reminded him.

Akame turned to him, his red eyes giving off a dark look. "She took someone who's important to me. Family or not, I'm gonna kick her ass." He informed, walking out of the guild hall as his guild members looked at each other and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is really short. I know I haven't updated since July, so all my readers are most likely gone by now. I promise I'm alive, I've just been really busy with college and work I haven't had that much time to update. **

**Hope you all are staying safe!**

**~Kyle**


End file.
